As it is well known, a shower-bath booth structure typically comprises a shallow drained basin, a water sprinkler, and a combination faucet connected to the water supply. All these components are located within a booth that is formed of vertical clear glass or plastics panes, or masonry walls, or combinations thereof. Conventionally, the function of the booth is only to confine the area where a user stands under the water jet.
The shower-bath booths are widely used in domestic application as well in hotels and gyms.
Also known are structures, mostly in the form of cylindrical booths, which are equipped with a set of tanning lamps applied to their walls, the lamps being oriented to illuminate the booth interior area where a user can get “sun” tanned.
The tanning structures, wherein the whole body of the user is illuminated and thus tanned, have a great volume and weight. So, such structures are usually used only in gyms or specialised organisations like aesthetic centres.
Also known are tanning apparatuses to be used in domestic environment, which comprise a set of tanning lamps oriented to illuminate only a restrict area, e.g. the face of the user. Such domestic apparatuses are reduced in volume and weight.